A Syren's Heart
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: When Marinette Dupain-Cheng was eleven-years-old, she fell into the seine river and had no recollection of how she survived. As a teenager, she has dreamed about a faceless syren saving her life. For many times she has put it off as a fantasy, even though it's very much of a reality. In fact, it is now the time for the dreamy siren to have his princess, who he has marked as his.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I know I shouldn't, but if the plot bunny insist, then I must write. This story was inspired from one of the episodes in season 2 called Syren and a mermaid tale became my muse. However, there's not huge spoilers, just certain elements from season 2, but the plot is all mine.**

 **Enjoy:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Prologue: True Love's Promise**

Bright white-hot stars twinkled above the entire darkened sky and it reflected down the River of Seine like a transparent mirror. A bleak, grey stone bridge hovered over the river like a shadow. The Dupain-Cheng family stood upon the Pont des Arts bridge, where they eagerly got their ice cream from Andre's cart and enjoyed eating it outside the cool spring air. Tom and Sabine looked at each other lovingly as they shared their vanilla ice cream together. According to popular legend, whoever shares Andre's ice cream would fall in love forever. The Dupain-Cheng couple is a proven fact to this legend. In fact, Tom had even put an engagement ring in their shared ice cream to propose to Sabine and they're still happily married to this very day. Their eleven-year-old daughter, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stared wistfully at her parent's radiant affection for one another. Most children might be grossed out by their lovey-dovey parents, but not for Marinette because she found her own parents so adorable.

She wanted what her parents had, which revolved around a fairy tale fable called true love. Her eyes moved away from her parents little bubble, towards the river black as night and pondered how deep the river could be. Something caught her eye, she hitched her breath and leaned a lot closer. Huge bubbles became blubbered in the water, almost as if someone had used their breath to blow them out, and this intrigued her even further. However, due to her familiar clumsiness, she found herself dangling off the bridge. A loud scream escaped her throat as she splashed into the water. As soon as her entire being became consumed in the water, she quickly tried to rush up the surface, but something physically stopped her from doing so. Marinette felt her throat taunt itself, from the lack of air she couldn't breath in, and black spots began to blur her vision.

"Human flesh, how delicious, you would be a delight to eat." Marinette shivered when something slimy caressed her skin. She then bit her cheek hard when something pricked her arm like a stinging needle. Fiery blood combined itself with the inky blackness of the water.

"Your blood smells so good, I did right to come to the human's realm, and wait patiently for someone like you to be my prey." Marinette could decipher the voice as male and he frightened her to tears. She could see his face, despite her vision being disoriented, and his mouth became wide open like a black hole. Many razor sharp teeth nestled itself in his black gums, waiting to devour this child's creamy skin.

Marinette instantly shut her eyes, reminiscing her parent's love for her and the love she had for designing clothes. However, the raw pain never came upon her skin, she instead heard the most melodic voice that ever rang in her ears. It blocked out the screeching horror from the akuma when Prince Adrien used his syren ability to kill it off. A royal blood syren's voice could be the most deadliest, especially towards an akuma because it's heartbreaking for them. An akuma was once an enchanting syren, but the evil Sea Witch named Le Paon turned them into victimized akumas.

The young prince didn't even glance at the ashes as he swam towards the unmoving human. Ever since his mother Emilie Agreste died, he has taken refuge in the _only_ human portal, which severely represented his home if it was above land and people walked on their feet. What his mother and him both had in common... their fascination for humans. His mother always referred to him as her darling catfish because he always had heavy curiosity. Every day, he would try as he can to sneak off from his boring heir lessons, and just ethustically observe the humans. Adrien thanked the stars that he decided to come here way past his bedtime. If he hadn't, he would have never gotten the chance by saving this beautiful creature from the dreadful akuma. Adrien wasn't a volatile syren, but something inside him snapped when he saw the akuma having his bloody scales all over her. As he held his princess in his arms, he quickly put an air bubble over her head, and prayed to the gods that she would wake up. When she still hadn't awaken, he let out a huge wail that only a grown syren could produce through their vocals, but he somehow managed like it's a part of him.

The heart-wrenching voice compelled her to open her eyes, no, it had a sense of desperate pleading in its tone. Marinette bleary opened her eyes and gasped at the most greenest eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of a rich seaweed, which would tie her to the depths of ocean. She then let out another gasp, not another gasp for her to greedy to suck in air by this strange bubble, but by the body that wrapped around her protectively. He had dark black skin, green scales on his shoulders and elbows, and a pale face except for the black skin circulating around his jade eyes. He had wavy blonde hair, with black circular horns attached on top of his head, and his feet connected together to make a two-pointed green fin.

While Marinette openley gaped at Adrien's apprreance, he too was doing the same, but he was being a lot more subtle. Her lovely black hair was tied in twin-tails, even though he desperately wanted to untie them and let them loose like soothing waves. Her bluest eyes captivated him like no other, almost like he was under a syren's spell. His father said when he would become of age, a mating performance shall be held until he has found his Heart's Mate. However, it seemed that wouldn't be necessary. Already, he could feel their consuming bond pulsing through him, almost like an alluring carrese.

"Who are you and what are you?" Marinette whispered as she finally snapped out of her stupor.

Adrien immediately put his head up, the moment he heard her sweet voice, and he almost wanted to hear her sing. He thankfully understood her, he was about to tell her his name, but then he stopped himself. For some reason, he didn't want to give her his prince name that always distanced himself from anybody. No, he wanted to give her a nickname that showed his true-self, instead of the fake mask he always performed.

"Chat Noir," He finally answered, combining his mother's nickname towards this new nickname, just for his Heart's Mate to say only.

She stared at him for a long moment, as if she knew he lied to her, but something in his expression must have eased her doubts.

"My name is Marinette and I'm assuming you saved me. Thank you by the way, I thought I was going to be…" Her voice wavered when the whole situation finally dawned upon her. She could have died, she would have died if Chat didn't save her, unless he's toying with her. Something made her physically coil at the thought, almost like her entire soul is yelling at her, for even coming to a possibility that Chat could ever harm her. A sense of purring vibrated her entire body, which melted any of her thoughts or suspicions, and she found herself immersed in Chat's comforting purring. Marinette, Marinette, Marinette, the name chanted itself like his own Syren song. He wanted to know more than her name, he wanted to know the aspects that made up Marinette.

"Chat, I need to see my parents, they're worried sick about me," Marinette said with a hint of reluctance in her tone. All together, Chat's constant purring stopped and he looked at her like she broke his very heart. Sure, Marinette's first priority should be to ease her parents devastation, it almost seemed laughable that there would be any other priority. However, being with Chat Noir has clouded as this her first priority, since something in her entire being would grieve if she departed from Chat.

"I don't want to leave you Chat, I feel like it would physically hurt if I do, but I can't let my parents worry about me any longer," She admitted with a choking sob.

Chat took a deep breath to gather himself before he slowly took off his ring. He stared hungrily at the drips of blood leaking out of the scratch from her arm, but he refrained himself as his ring devoured the blood to heal her. She stared at him in awe while he gingerly put his ring on her right finger. The ring would dim their bond for one another, until he has come of age to bring her back to him. They could only connect inside their dreams or in a unconsciousness state. He would remember her, but sadly her memories of this night would be locked, which broke a piece inside of him that might never be repaired. Nonetheless, it would be the best for her safety once he grew stronger towards his inheritance, and no one would hurt her for being a human.

He slowly put his hands on her cheeks, giving her a watery smile. "My kiss would turn you into what I am, a catastic syren. So this would have to do for now, until we see each other again my enchanting princess." Before she could blink, he put his lips upon her cheek and an uncontrollable heat consumed her body. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but when she blinked again, the beautiful syren was no longer in her vision and no longer in her memories.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Guy's I was so blown away by your responses from my new story I posted. I quickly grabbed my labtop, thinking I must get the next chapter up. Thanks to the follows, favs, and reviewers. You guys are great motivation from suffering a writer's block.**

 **Enjoy:}**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers: EnvySin, Universal Entities, RedArrowisSuperCool, Ray, TabbyCat, SleepinBeautyK, Sakura Marie, Guest, Abiga, jessicaisawesome21, Dimaney, princess, mayuralover**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter one:**

A hidden cave as the size of a shark's mouth, contained glowing sea shells playing a never-ending game of hide and seek, and have never wanted themselves to be found. Soft music blared throughout the coral walls, as to who is composing, it is more of the strings of a huge harp being the one who's playing. In the center of the cave, a young couple twirled themselves in tune of the music, almost as if their bodies were being manipulated like strings from the enchanting harp. The girl partner, who you could see her features clear as day, stared intently at her partner's face that she couldn't decipher in the darkened cave. Marinette always found herself in this predicament, dancing with a mysterious stranger, and always pleading for a name. It's like a Cinderella tale gone backwards, her own prince charming doesn't enlighten her his name, and his glass slipper is more of a green fin.

"So, you're still not going to tell me your name?" She asked, even though it came out more of a statement.

Despite his face being in the shadows, Marinette knew he's smirking at her. "Did you know patience is a virtue, my Purrincess?" His teased seductively while she couldn't help how his voice made her shiver.

His alluring voice portrayed a mythology tale. He reminded of the Greek god Eros, while she's the modernized human of Psyche, who fell madly in love with his voice alone since she wasn't allowed to see his face. Marinette knew it's silly of her to be in love with him, even though he's a made up person in her subconscious. However, she couldn't help how solid these dreams were, and how much he has moved her heart. Something else tugged on her mind, like she's forgetting something, but she couldn't grasp it.

"Here this now, I shall be coming for you," They both froze at his promised declaration, along with the harp no longer being played.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused, noticing how the cave has turned itself into a foggy state.

Her mind became a lost ship at sea, with no sense of direction, except for a hypnotic song that has kept her afloat. She tightened her grip on her dreamy syren, not ready to depart from him or ever if she's being honest with herself. If she could, she would stay under water with him and be contempt to listen to his gut-wrenching song till his heart contents. Many times she has heard him sang this song, which contained a sense of sorrow and a prolong longing that's grown more desperate. There's no lyrics being drawn out, only piano keys at a high octave voice, waiting for a victim to be drawn to its captivating voice.

Marinette could feel herself starting to awake, but before she awoke, she could finally comprehend what the message of the song meant.

"Call out for me, my Puurincess, I would come for you when you say Chat Noir…"

XOX

Marinette opened her eyes to slits and could hear heavy rain pounding against her window. She let out a huge yawn, stretching out like a lax cat, and then unlocked her phone to check the time. Her eyes widened and she cursed loudly at herself for taking a nap too long. She and her friends decided to meet up at the cinema, to see _Mecha Monkey v.s Cyber Shark 3,_ and now she's going to be late... again. In a swift blur, she ran down her small staircase to quickly get herself changed for her outing. Once Marinette clumsily got herself ready, she quickly left her own attic bedroom, but of course had to miss a few steps down when she got to the third level of her home.

Tom and Sabine looked up from the kitchen counter, at their daughter in warm amusement, not surprised by her sheer clumsiness, just savoured it with endearment. To this day, they silently thanked everyday that their precious child made it out of the river, and not even thinking how it was physically impossible that they found her on solid ground. Marinette on the other hand, still imagined up her faceless syren who saved her, but she always believed her subconscious made up that conclusion to relieve a traumatized event.

"You're still going to the movies, ladybug?" Her father asked using her childhood nickname while she nodded fervently.

"Yeah, I just hope I make it on time before the previews are over, I still can't believe I overslept," Marinette mumbled out the last bit. She hastily grabbed her own designed raincoat decorated with ladybugs on it from the broom closet.

"Here sweetie, grab an umbrella too, it raining cats and dogs out there. Are you sure you can't just reschedule?" Sabine added with hesitation, still never at ease when her child went out somewhere without them.

Marinette stopped her frantic buttoning for a moment, to quickly give her mother and father a reassured hug, since she always understood their reluctance when she went out somewhere. After the tragic incident, they became so overbearing to the point Marinette felt trapped, but she knew their overprotectiveness was justified. However, as she became a teenager, she needed them to bend out her freedom and they slowly gradually did.

"I promise I will call you when I get and out of the the cinema," she quickly kissed them both on their cheeks," I love you guys and I will see you later!" With that, she exited out of the bakery and had no idea that would be the last time she would see her parents.

XOX

Underwater of Paris, a golden castle stood high and mighty for all to see, and thousands of potential brides waited outside the gates as a potential mate for their dreamy prince. Said prince sat on his throne, with a bored look upon his face, but he quickly schooled his features when another potential mate came in.

Adrien smiled charmingly at Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the richest Earl syren, even though his entire being recoiled at being in her presence. He tried to seem casual by rubbing his sore chest, which seemed to work towards the oblivious blonde girl, but as for his father who watched him like a sea dragon… not so much.

"As you know, My father is very wealthy, your highness. I'm sure my seashell would please and satisfy your richest taste." It's custom for a potential mate to offer their seashell formed in a piece of jewelry, given that it's a part of them like their own very soul. Unknown to anyone but him, he has already gave away his seashell ring to his beautiful Heart's Mate.

He barely glanced at the luxurious pearls, which Chloe noticed immediately. She clenched her sharp teeth together, annoyed how she could never reach Prince Adrien, since she belonged right by his side. Chloe is the most gorgeous, also has the most enchanting voice, and is the second richest syren in this entire kingdom. It's laughable he would even dare pick another, a mere common peasant for an option, while she's the glowing diamond of the reef. No, she would make him hers, even if she would have to be way forward with her intentions.

She boldly moved forward, laid her yellow skin hand on his tail and fluttered her blue eye-lashes at him. "If you worried about children, Prince Adrien. I'm extremely fertile to have many babies as you want, your highness." Chloe purred with the allure of her voice, expecting him to take her right there on his throne. Syrens were groomed in this mantra: seduce their victims, take them as theirs, and breed as much as you could. So you could understand her surprise when he slapped her hand away and glared at her deadly. "I'm not interested for you to bear my children, so please leave and don't offer yourself to me like that again!" With a thundered roar, which shook the kingdom like a tidal wave, he left the throne room without a backward glance.

For many years, King Gabriel Agreste has never been caught off guard, but his own son changed his tune about that. As low as it is, a potential mate is strived to be mated, some syrens have even mated once they look upon one's own mate. However, when one has offered to bear children their carnal instincts would take over. For the life of him, Gabriel couldn't understand how his son resisted the temptation of the tasteless Chloe, unless his son preferred males which he didn't have a problem with. There's something more going on here, if Gabriel didn't know any better, he would say his son has already found his own preference… his Heart's Mate.

XOX

Adrien had no clue where he swam to, due to how his mind and heart ached to the point he couldn't even breath. He found himself back underwater of the seine river, which made it a lot worse since his beloved was so near. Before he could stop himself, he let out a huge wail where the clouds above obliged his desperation to rain harder for his own tears. It had rain so much the seine river has now flooded, where he could now ventured out to find his princess. As he swam, these thoughts glittered in his mind.

"Ready or not, my Purrincess. I shall be for coming for thee…"

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Oh my goodness guys, thank you guys so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. It made me really giddy and touched that you guys took the time to read my story. And am glad you guys are liking it so far, and your thoughts on it made me very appreciative. So thank you so much! :}**

 **Shout out to reviewers, cause you guys are awesome!**

 **TheNovelArtist, IWillReadForLyfe, Universal Entities (Thank you so much for your thorough comments, they made me smile and appreciate them. As for ages… I'm going with them as 17-18), Sakura Marie, princess, Paina, Web2theweb1 (Thank you so much for your offer, I gladly appreciate it. If you don't mind, would you mind if I share it through our fanfic account email instead, I just never really use my email that much except for school. If not, that's totally fine) Loomyladybug, Spunky Kitten,TabbyCat, Ray, Grapefruit101, Jianz SungBird, Dimaney, Guest, IloveLADYBUGandCATNOIR, mayuralover, Abiga, SleepinBeautyK.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug. Not even the song in here called Tender Rain from the Anime called Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii. By the way, to anyone who's an anime lover like I am, it a top list one and the songs in it are beautiful. Especially the concept and characters are adorable.**

 **Chapter two:**

Marinette inhaled and exhaled as she finally made it to the cinema. As she entered the quiet cinema, due to how many people were in the back watching their assigned movie times. She saw her best friend Alix by the candy stand, dangling the tickets at her with a devious smirk. Marinette rolled her eyes as she approached her tomboy friend. They've been friends at the beginning of their junior year in high school, hoping to be in many classes together for their senior year after summer vacation. Their friendship is one of the most oddest, but they contemplate each other very well. Marinette cooled off Alix's fiery temper, while Alix added fumes to the fire for Marinette to not back down from a confrontation, instead of letting it blow over like a soothing wave.

"Don't say anything," Marinette threatened, even though you couldn't take her seriously when she's drenched like a wet cat.

Alix threw her hands in the air with a carefree laugh, "I didn't say anything, but my expression is filled with many words," Alix replied while she ducked away from Marinette's hand.

"Anyways, Max and Kim saved our seats, so let's get going," Marinette nodded before they gave their tickets to the man and entered into the back of the cinema.

As they walked into the dark theater, Alix dragged Marinette towards a dark skin boy who looked like a gamer and an olive skin boy who looked very athletic. Those two were their best friends Max and Kim. Both of the boys smiled at the girls, then tucked their legs in for the girls to go through the tight aisle. Marinette smiled apologetically at them for being late again, but they waved it off since their ravenette friend was never punctual. The four friends all held their breath when the last previews became over and familiar thriller music blared through the screen. They jumped in their seats as a terrified scream echoed the theater. They thought the scream came from a character in the movie, but they were wrong when the scream came from someone in the back row. Marinette instantly put her feet off the floor, then tucked them under her chin, since the floor is being flooded by water.

"Ummm, who turned on the faucet and why did they left it running?" Kim asked stupidly while Alix whacked him at the back of his hand for his comment.

"I'm not sure genius, maybe they wanted to create their own cinema pool," Alix retorted sarcastically.

Marinette ignored their usual bickering, her eyes dancing around for an escape route. Finally, her eyes landed on some stairs hidden in the shadows, which was probably their only way out of here.

"Guys, quit fighting, unless you want this to be your last argument ever. Follow me, there's a way out here, instead of the entrance we came from." Marinette yelled loudly, making sure her voice is being heard from her friends and other people as well. She beckoned everyone to follow her, which they did without hesitation, and everyone now found themselves on roof of the cinema. Marinette gaped at the sight of her lovely city now being flooded by the seine river.

"I'm not a very good swimmer," Max stated out loud. Before Marinette could offer some reassurance, in a blink of an eye, Kim dived into the water enthusiastically. Kim quickly came up to the surface, which Marinette sighed in utter relief .

"Kim, what in the world were you thinking, get back up here!" Alix shouted out the words that Marinette thought in her head.

Kim waved off Alix's demand, "Come on guys, the water is great. Max, don't worry, I'll teach you how to swim wonderfully in like five minutes. Imagine you're a frog, no, be like a frog…" Kim was so enraptured with his discussion, he didn't notice a green fin prowling close to him like a shark.

"Kim, look out!" Max shouted out in distress before some kind of creature jumped out of the water. The creature splashed next to Kim, barely touching him, and Kim fainted in a floating state.

"What the hell is that!?" Alix questioned in fear while Marinette froze like a statue.

Chat's ring finally became visible on her finger, which the dazed ravenette took notice of. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where this ring came from? However, she put those thoughts away from now, to instead focus on her unconscious friend. Marinette knew she was being stupid, this is probably one of the most stupidest things she has ever done. Although, she needed to save her friend, and something in her gut told her to not be afraid of this creature. She quickly found a huge recycle bin and then figured her umbrella as a perfect leverage for a boat. With that, she furiously paddled at the water, leading towards an unconscious Kim.

Alix's breath hitched when she saw Marinette in a recycle bin, paddling her umbrella in the water like no tomorrow towards Kim. Alix wanted to call out to her, but held her tongue in case she gained unwanted attention to the creature underwater. If they somehow survived this, she would hug Marinette tightly for saving their macho damsel friend, while said macho damsel friend would be smacked silly for being reckless and such an easy bait.

Marinette sighed in relief as she finally reached Kim. She slowly got out of the recycle bin, then grabbed Kim's soaked t-shirt, and tried to lift him into the the bin. "Damn it Kim, why do you have to have so much muscle?" She hissed under her breath, until she finally got him into the bin.

Everyone held their breath when Marinette pushed the bin towards them. Just as Alix reached out to grab Kim, out of nowhere, the creature jumped out of the water and dived back down into the water with a shocked Marinette. Alix screamed in distress, about to go into the water to save her friend, but Max held her back with a heavy heart. Max silently thanked the group who pulled Kim out of the bin before his eyes wandered back to the water. He hoped Marinette would magically come up to the surface, without any body parts missing. Suddenly, a thick air of fog crept onto the water, and a most beautiful song echoed throughout it. Alix finally relaxed in his hold, which he thanked silently because the song made him boneless. Max almost wondered if Marinette is the cause for this heavenly song? If so, then what does this creature what with their friend?

XOX

Marinette found herself in the same pattern of obliviousness. She's drowning, but only this time, there's no sense of fear inside of her. Her eyes blearily open themselves up and her vision is welcomed by a pair of the greenest eyes. A gasp escaped her throat, then confusion sketched her features, since she could now breath under water. Was she in one of those fantasy dreams? The way her body is pressed against her dreamy syren, but she could now see his angelic face. Without thinking, she traced his face like a paintbrush, and shivered a bit as she past his luscious lips.

"Are you real?" She asked, then he her breath hitched when he kissed her ring finger.

His eyes held her captive, a twinge of seduction and darkness peeled in those enchanting orbs. Marinette found herself drowned in his smouldered gaze, even more so when a familiar melodic song came out of his devilish lips. Only this time, she could decipher lyrics, which brought tears to her eyes.

" _The sadness born today_

 _Soars high into the sky_

 _The sky opens its eyes and calls the wind_

 _Making my heart tremble_

Marinette now understood why sailors lost themselves to a syren's song. Before, she thought the sailors were only acting on raging hormones, but now her opinion of that has changed. Sure, the syren before her made her heart beat wildly by his handsome looks, but it's his voice that captured her heart into delirious distraction. No wonder the sailors got themselves killed, she would be among them because she wouldn't be available to pay attention to her sense of direction.

I want to protect you, I want to feel our destiny

The tear you shed, the hollow in your heart

I want to fill it with happiness

However, usually a syren's song has always been intended to seduce their prey... until they've drowned them to the bottom of the ocean. As crazy as this may be, Marinette knew in her heart that he didn't want to kill her, but she had no friggin clue as to what he wanted from an ordinary girl like herself.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered quietly, with a sense of pleading in her tone. He didn't falter his singing, which she was thankful for until these next set of power lyrics pierced her head.

 _It's a tender rain_

 _May this song reach your side_

 _No matter how far we are apart_

 _Please believe in those words I gave you_

 _Even if one day this scenery withers away_

 _The overwhelming emotion will still continue to pour into your eyes"_

Marinette gasped in pain when the ring on her finger tightened itself to the point of bleeding. Lost memories began to surface her mind, like it was a lost ship at sea. She remembered _all_ of the details of almost drowning at eleven, with a ghastly creature wanting to eat her whole, but then a song stopped it from doing so. She remembered his protective warmth, the vibration of how his purr tingled her body, and the longing taste of having a fairytale love.

"Chat Noir," She stated with a huge smile as she hugged him tightly.

"Marinette," He purred in her ear like a prayer, which made her shiver when his voice caressed her ear.

"This whole time, I just thought you were a fantasy," Marinette choked out as she belittled herself about not believing he was real.

He gently tilted her heads towards him, wiping unseen tears being consumed by the water. "I made you forget, purrincess. For your safety and mine as well. I had to wait, Marinette, for the right moment to take you back to my kingdom. Marinette, I want you, please say you will consider to be my bride?" Once he finished his confession, he looked at her with so much vulnerably.

Marinette promised herself the moment he saved her life that she would pay him back somehow. However, she would never in a million years have guessed that he wanted her as a bride! She knew without a doubt that syrens were beautiful, so why would he want a plain old her?

"Just consider staying with me and my world for six months, my purrincess, and if it isn't what the life you would desire. I will… let you go." Chat said the last bit like it physically hurt him to say it.

Marinette stared at him in wonder like he's offering her the world. In a way, he truly was, since he has promised her the very thing she always wanted. A fairy tale love story. She wanted an adventure, someone by her side to enjoy them with her, and promise a love so true by a weave of thread. Her family and friends flashed before her eyes, but in her heart she knew that she must depart from her home for now. Marinette figured he would probably change his mind about being his bride, even though it physically hurt her if he chose another. However, she would enjoy her time under the sea, and savour it like a sponge.

"Alright, Chat, you have yourself a deal," Before she could say anything further at the stunned Chat, warm lips pressed against her hungrily.

She made an attempt to remove herself in shock, but gentle hands cradled her in place. Marinette had many fantasies what her first kiss would be like, she even practiced on some models from her magazines. However, nothing could prepare this intense heat consuming her body, and not even the water could cool it off. Her lips trembled while his own lips soothingly brushed against hers. His sharp teeth teasingly nipped on her bottom lip, which made a moan escape her throat and a huge embarrassed blush came upon her cheeks. She could feel a smirk form on his lips before his mouth slowly left hers, and he trapped her with a gaze of pure lust.

"I did say my kiss will turn you into a Syren, which you will be very soon. And if you ever want to make more deals, I shall seal it with a kiss, my lady." Chat teasingly said with a fluttered wink and a mock bow, while a flustered Marinette tried to gather her wits.

Suddenly, her vision became foggy and all together she blacked out without warning, and Adrien didn't even blink at his Heart's Mate unconscious state. He cradled her in his arms protectively, glad she would be in a deep slumber for the transformation taking a toll on her body. Not only that, but for the loud shriek wail that created a huge whirlpool. It sucked all of the water back to the seine river, along with the memories of Paris being flooded in the first place, and Marinette never arriving at the cinema.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


End file.
